


Walking Through Fear

by book_lover_dragon



Category: Alien Series, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alien AU, Alternate Universe, Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/M, Jacob and Queenie are pilots, Mild Language, Other, Tina is a mix of her and Daniels from Alien, newt is an android in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_lover_dragon/pseuds/book_lover_dragon
Summary: After the incident happened in the ship Vidulus, remaning crew tries their best to get rid of the fear that haunted them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So there was this Alien au one shot I wrote back in the Newtina Appreciation Month. This is the continuation of it that nobody asked, but I was feeling sci-fi and wrote it anyway. This was my WIP for a while and still is, but I thought if I posted it, maybe it would make me want to write more.
> 
> Also dear njckle helped me in the first draft but I changed it after and posted it as I found it. Because the more I work on something, I turn it into a bigger mess.

_No_ … Tina knelt down in horror as she saw a large shadow emerged from the other corridor. She closed her mouth with her hand and scanned her surroundings. She spotted a narrow gap on the wall, between pipes and columns. She quickly got on her feet and hid in the gap before the alien could spot her. The coldness of the wall was a relief in the suffocating air.

Alien walked closer to her with long and slow steps. It's legs much longer than any human, but still disturbingly human. Tina tried to get a grip on herself and held her weapon tighter. Now, the alien was so close that it would only take a movement of its head to find Tina. On her now trembling legs, Tina closed her eyes and prayed for it wouldn’t turn its head and see her. Without even daring to breathe, she kept waiting…

But instead of taking the last step, it turned back and ran away. In relief and disbelief, Tina let go the breath she held and slid down a little, still couldn’t believe what just happened. Must have heard something, Tina tried to put it in logic. She stepped out from her hiding spot, checked her AR-15 and started to walk once more.

 _One more turn and one more after that_. She kept telling herself, though she wasn’t sure where she kept going. The air was more stifling than before, all the lights were flickering and Tina took one more turn and _oh no_...

The beast stood in front of Tina, taller than ever, deadlier than ever. She didn’t see it or hear it coming but there it was. She tried to aim her rifle but the beast was first to move. Tina missed all of her shots and before understanding what it's doing, her weapon was in pieces and she was laying in the ground with a terrible pain in her spine. She tried to reach her small pistol or even to her knife but before she could move a muscle, the beast was on top of her.

Under the weight of the beast, all the air in her lungs withdrawn. She watched as its mouth opened, full of razor-sharp teeth. It’s saliva dripped on her face…

Everything ended in seconds.

* * *

 

Tina woke up screaming.

Gasping for air she held her throat where the beast just tore apart. Her whole body was trembling and covered in cold sweat. She threw herself out of the bed and almost tripped over on the process. She somehow got into the little bathroom and washed her face and neck over and over till she calmed down. She then stared at herself in the mirror; hair was a wild mess and terrified eyes looked back at her with dark circles under them.

It has been two weeks since Vidulus came back to earth with its 5 remaining crew out of 9, with some precious cargo. Since then, Tina had to sleep in a normal bed without a gas that would make her asleep before she knew and prevent her from nightmares. Also, the fact that her sleeping pills ran out was just another highlight of tonight.

Tina wiped her face to a towel and turned to her bedroom. She looked around and put on some clothes that would protect her from the cold. She zipped her gray Weyland-Yutani coat to her neck and left the apartment with a beanie in hand.

* * *

 

It was another cold, gray and gloomy night in New York as Tina walked alone at the empty street. These late night walks were always a habit of hers but since the nightmares, they were the best way to calm her down. She sighed and looked up at the sky, where tiny snowflakes were falling down slowly. In all, Tina found happiness in it. Snow made her happy since she was a little girl and it only became rarer for her to see snow.

She continued to her slow walk, feeling every little snowflake that touched her cheeks. Cold air relaxed her nerves, even so, that she wasn’t listening any footsteps that may be coming after her...

Still, Tina was a trained soldier, and when she saw the hand coming to her mouth she was quick enough to block it. Not fast enough for the second though...

A strong arm encircled her painfully and all she could do was try to push the hand away without any success.

When she felt like she couldn’t take it any longer, the arm around her ribs threw her away forcefully. She felt a terrible pain on her forehead just after. She lifted her hand to her head slowly and looked up from the ground. She saw a familiar face coming towards her then.

“Newt...”

“Come,” he said, holding out his hand as he knelt down beside her. She took it and he helped her to get back on her feet. Tina leaned against him and they passed by her attacker who was bleeding white on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Tina opened her eyes slowly. There was a faint pain on her forehead. Was she getting the flu again? The slowly looked around the room that was dominated by gray, even the light coming from the window seemed gray. She tried to turn to her right, to the windows to see outside but the pain and a voice stopped her.

“No, don’t try to get up,” the gentle voice said when a groan escaped between her lips. She let herself fall back to bed and the voice’s owner came beside her immediately. He held a glass of water in his hand and his face was very familiar.

“Newt?” Tina said asked but it came out hoarsely because of her dry throat. Maybe she should drink the water first before bombarding him with questions. Newt seemed to have the same idea as he took the glass to her lips. Tina drank it all with his assistance.

“Everything is okay Tina,” he said when she finished the glass. “You are in a safe place now. Those androids or the ones who sent them can’t hurt you here.”

“Who were they?” Tina asked, her throat is much better. “What did they want from me?”

“I can’t tell you, but the person who can is waiting for you.”

* * *

“Welcome,” a smartly dressed, middle-aged bearded man greeted his new guests as they entered in the large and luxuriously designed room. “Please make yourselves at home,” he said pointing to the seats that formed a half circle around him, almost like an amphitheater.

_Albus Dumbledore_ , the famous inventor that the company didn’t like. As Newt had put it, _built and designed the modern, almost human-like Androids_. Like Newt himself and Theseus.

And he wasn’t alone in the room. A Theseus model was standing up in front of the large windows and Tina’s two close friends, Queenie and Jacob were sitting on the bottom seats. They looked shaken, but relief washed over their faces when they saw Tina.

“We were waiting for you and Newt to join us, Miss Goldstein,” Dumbledore said as Tina walked past him to her friends, but Newt stayed behind Dumbledore.

“Newt said you could answer the questions he can’t Mr.Dumbledore.” She said as she sat beside Queenie, who immediately caught Tina’s left hand with her free one. Her grip almost hurt, but Tina felt like Queenie needed everything she can hold on to right now.

“And what would that questions be?”

“Where is this place? Why an android attacked me? And what the fuck is going on?”

“Excellent questions, which I was about to answer,” he said, smiling. “You are in my ...house. Calling it a factory might be more accurate actually.

And you’ve been attacked because apparently, the company found out the truth about your mission.”

Tina felt a chill went down on her spine.

“I know I told you that I will arrange everything about holding your licenses and not being accused of damage to your ship and the lost ones of your crew. But, they are questioning Seraphina Picquery as we speak. Mr. and Mrs.Kowalski rescued from the company by seconds. They almost had you too Miss Goldstein. If Newt wasn’t there on time.”

“What happened exactly?” Queenie asked concerned. Tina felt a sting in her head despite the painkillers, “An android attacked me in the street. Tried to put me in sleep but Newt rescued me.”

“It was a company android,” Dumbledore said and all heads turned back to him. “The company treated like all of you went mad after a ‘natural disaster’ on an unregistered planet. But, I think someone believed you. Someone from the top.

“I believe that someone is Gellert Grindelwald, the head of the company. And he’s been interested in these creatures since he saw them. He thinks he can weaponize them. That’s why he is ambitious to find a Xenomorph and bring him back to earth, _alive_ if possible.”

“What’s a Xenomorph?” Queenie narrowed her eyes.

“The name of the creature you encountered. I think the science officers found the name appropriate.”

“So we weren’t the first crew who encountered them,” Tina said coldly. “They saw what it was -probably _what it has done_ \- and continued to send unqualified ships. We weren’t the only one, there were at least ten other explore ships like us and we didn’t even know what we had actually sent for.

“Newt said every explore ship had an android of you undercover. You may not want it alive, but you still want it too. In fact, you already have one. Don’t tell me lies like you only want more of it just for research.”

“I actually do want it for research purposes only. These creatures are very... unusual. Their defense mechanisms, instincts… They are the first alien life form we ever encountered.”

“And what are you going to use it for? To cure cancer?” Tina spat.

“If it leads me there why wouldn’t I? But for that- We need to get them before the company gets their hands on them first.”

“ _First?_ ” Jacob spoke for the first time. “What do you mean first?”

Dumbledore looked down and sighed before speaking. “The planet you found it. We believe it was a nest, and the eggs are waiting for new hosts to impregnate.”

“ _Impregnate?!_ ”

“ _Abernathy’s son_.” It was the Theseus model who was silent until now. Queenie looked at him with horrified eyes.

“That is a way of saying it,” Dumbledore said with a slight smile, which irritated Tina immensely. She opened her mouth but Queenie beat her to it.

“Then what do you want from us?” She almost whispered.

Dumbledore pursed his lips before looking at them, “I want you to join the crew I’m sending to Planet KL-203. To take whatever is safe to bring to earth, and destroy whatever isn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! I didn't forget this existed!


End file.
